¿Donde esta el amor?
by Eliih Him
Summary: Momoko y Brick estaban saliendo, pero por sus peleas infantiles terminaron, ahora con la pequeña ayudita de los demas podrian darse una nueva oportunidad... Les voy avisando es un INTENTO de song-fic -.-U no sean malos denle una pequeñisisisisisima oportunidad *u* je
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí me tienen otra vez con otro intento de song-fic XD**

**Ichiro: como lo dijo INTENTO de song-fin je**

**Yo: neeeh ¡shut up!**

**Ichiro: ¡mierda no hables en ingles que no te entiendo ni j!**

**Yo: XP XD por eso amo el inglés jajaja**

**Ichiro: ¬¬***

**Yo: jajaja neeh bueno como decía el intento de song-fic salió gracias a mi primito que está aquí presente n.n**

**Ichiro: ¿eh? o.o**

**Yo: por nuestras peleas infantiles XD**

**Ichiro: no soy infantil XP**

**Yo: y a mí no me gusta Brick**

**Ichiro: ¬¬ no me simpatizas**

**Yo: además de que también salió por la canción de Jesse & Joy ft. Pablo Alboran – ¿Dónde está el amor?**

**Ichiro: por eso cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo ¬¬ escuchabas esa canción con los auriculares ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!**

**Ichiro: esta mañana te fui a despertar y te encontré con los auriculares puestos ¬¬ XP**

**Yo: humm… ¬¬ ignorando eso… saben que me gusta mucho la pareja de Blossom/Momoko y Brick X3 sentí que la canción les venía perfecto a ellos y bueno aquí esta XD**

**Ichiro: así que… Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, solo la historia **

**Yo: las PPGZ tienen 16 y los RRBZ 17 XD**

**Ichiro: las letras en **_cursiva _**son parte de la canción ;)**

**Yo: sin as que añadir aquí les dejo.**

**::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::**

En una heladería del centro de la ciudad de Townsville, se encontraban dos pelirrojos discutiendo, al parecer.

― ¡Eres un idiota! **― **grito enojada una chica de cabellos anaranjados recogidos en una cola alta atados con un moño rojo; traía puesta una musculosa suelta gris con un moño blanco en una de las mangas, short rosa pastel y sandalias blancas.

― ¡Y tú no seas exagerada! ― le grito furioso un chico igualmente de cabellos anaranjados con una gorra roja con negro; tenía puesta una remera roja clara lisa con una camisa a cuadros roja con blanco y bordo, jean azules oscuros gastados y converses negras.

― ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste Masaru? ― dijo la pelirroja bajando la voz.

―Por dios Momoko es algo insignificante y ya te dije que no ibas a llegar ¡demoraste mucho! ― bajo igualmente la voz.

― ¡Era mi helado! ― chillo de forma infantil.

― ¡Se estaba derritiendo mientras charlabas con el imbécil ese!

―No lo llames así se llama Randy y eso no te daba el derecho de comerte mi helado ¡eres un insensible deberías ser más como el!

― ¡No me compares con ese!

―No lo hago ― dijo mirándolo indignada.

―Siempre lo haces, "Masaru se mas caballeroso como lo es Randy, no seas imbécil ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Randy?, deberías seguir su ejemplo, tendrías que ser más puntual como Randy" ― dijo imitando su voz.

―Eso no es comprar, solo te estaba dando consejos ― lo miro enojada.

―Felicitaciones ya le diste un nuevo significado a la palabra ― dijo con sarcasmo y aplaudiendo.

―No seas imbécil.

―Siempre me comparas con ese idiota, hay días en que no entiendo por qué estás conmigo en vez de estar con él.

―Pienso lo mismo.

―Ya dijiste entonces ― dijo levantándose.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunto mirándolo levantarse.

―Ya me canse de que siempre me compares con él, si ya no quieres estar conmigo entonces terminamos ― dijo sin voltear a mirarla.

―Terminamos… ― dijo sorprendida.

―Si tantas ganas tienes de estar con él, no seré un impedimento para que lo hagas ― dijo yéndose.

Momoko vio como Masaru se iba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

― ¿Momoko? ― preguntaron unas voces detrás de ella.

Al voltear vio que eran sus amigas, Miyako de cabellos rubios atados en una cola al costado alta, de ojos azules claros, usaba una musculosa blanca lisa pegada al cuerpo, falda negra con tablas y cinto y sandalias marrones y Kaoru de ojos verdes claros y cabellos azabaches, que tenía puesta una musculosa deportiva gris, short de jean y converses blancas.

―Chicas… ― dijo triste.

― ¿No tenías que estar con Masaru ahora? ― pregunto inocentemente Miyako.

―Si… pero recién se marchó…

― ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te hizo algo? Si lo hizo dímelo que ahorita mismo me voy y le parto la cara ― amenazo Kaoru con un aura asesina.

―Me termino… ― bajo la cabeza.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― preguntaron sorprendidas, que ellas sabían al pelirrojo estaba que besaba el piso por donde caminaba Momoko.

― ¿Por qué fue? ― pregunto la rubia.

― Otra de sus infantiles peleas ― dijo la morena suspirando y continuo ― No te preocupes ya volverá, siempre lo hacen…

― ¡No volveremos porque esta vez sí fue definitiva! ― grito enojada.

―Lo comparaste con Randy de nuevo ¿verdad? ― dijo Kaoru mirando seriamente a su amiga.

― ¡¿Ustedes también?! ¡Ya les dije que no lo comparo! Solo le aconsejo ― dijo haciendo un berrinche.

―Por dios Momoko, siempre lo comparas, Randy esto Randy lo otro Randy aquello, no me sorprende que se allá cansado de tus estúpidas comparaciones ― regaño la morena.

―Es cierto Momoko, todos somos testigos de cómo lo comparas a Masaru siempre con Randy, es normal su reacción ― dijo Miyako mirándola molesta.

―Lo hacía ― dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

―Momoko ¿no amas a Masaru? ― pregunto Miyako.

―Por supuesto que lo amo ― dijo indignada.

―No parece ― hablo Kaoru.

―Si lo amas, entonces deberías amarlo como es, un chico rebelde, poco cariñoso y demostrativo, burlón y altanero… ― hablo Miyako sonriendo cálidamente.

―Es decir que tienes que amar todo de el ― decía Kaoru mirando el cielo pensativa.

―Las comparaciones que hacen con Randy, lo lastiman…

―Nunca parecieron importarle…

―Es el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, es el segundo más orgulloso de los tres ― dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

―Exactamente tú sabes que los tres tienen su orgullo y que tú lo compares con alguien tan… tan…

―Tan insignificante comparado con un Rowdy ― decía Kaoru cruzándose de brazos.

―Tendrías que disculparte con el Momoko ― dijo Miyako sonriendo.

―Tienen razón, me eh comportado como una maldita con Masaru, tengo que arreglar las cosas con él, pero no creo que me perdone por la forma en que siempre lo trate.

―No te preocupes arreglaremos todo nosotras, hablaremos con Makoto y Kojiro ― decía Miyako mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su novio.

― ¿Qué planean hacer?

―Je de eso no te preocupes ― decía Kaoru sonriendo.

―Nosotros nos encargaremos de que ustedes se arreglen ― dijo Miyako terminando de escribir y enviárselo a Makoto.

―Vamos a tu casa Miyako a planear todo ― contesto Kaoru levantándose de la banca.

―Claro vamos, de paso se podrían quedar a dormir ― ofrecía la aludida, al igual que la morena parándose.

―Solo tenemos que avisar nuestras casa ― decía la pelirroja imitando la acción de sus amigas.

Las tres se fueron a la casa de la rubia hablando un poco de lo que harían para volver a juntar a los rojos del grupo.

**::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::**

**Por ahora se termina aquí el capi ._. planeaba solo hacerlo un one-shot pero sería muy largo…**

**Ichiro: eso te paso con **_**Sin ti **_**¿no?**

**Yo: si ese también lo quería hacer un one-shot pero me salió two-shot u.u**

**Ichirô: para mí que será lo mismo con este ._.**

**Yo: creo que si u.u**

**Ichirô: ok… ceo que no tenemos que comentar nada más n.n**

**Yo: sip no se me olvida nada más… eso creo je XD**

**Ichirô: -.-U lo que hace la falta de sueño XD**

**Yo: ¬¬ hummm… ignorare eso XP**

**Ichirô: luego yo soy el infantil ¿no?**

**Yo: cierra el pico o amanecerás durmiendo en el campo del abuelo ¬¬**

**Ichirô: ¡le diré a mi mamá! o**

**Yo: y la infantil soy -.-U**

**Ichirô: XP**

**Yo: nehh… bueno ¡Nos despedimos! **

**Ichirô: les mandamos besos ;)**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno esta es la segunda parte XD espero que les guste!**

**Ichiro: si no les gusta arrójenle todo lo que quieran a ella! :P **

**Yo: no se olviden que también ayudo! :D**

**Ichiro: la de la idea era ella! **

**Yo: pero él me ayudo**

**Ichiro: ¬¬***

**Yo: XP**

**Ichiro: mejor pon el capítulo ¬¬**

**Yo: ok jajaja pero tu empiezas siempre XP**

**Ichiro: cierto -.-U… Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, solo la historia ^-^U**

**Yo: las PPGZ tienen 16 y los RRBZ 17 XD**

**Ichiro: las letras en **_cursiva _**son parte de la canción y lo dice Brick/Masaru **

**Yo: las que son en **_cursiva y subrrayado _**lo dice Momoko.**

**Ichiro: **_**negrita, cursiva y subrrayado **_**lo dicen los dos.**

**Yo: sin as que añadir aquí les dejo.**

**::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::**

Al día siguiente en la casa de Miyako estaban Momoko y Kaoru, tomando su desayuno mientras que la dueña de la casa estaba al teléfono acordando partes de su plan con Makoto.

―Muy bien nos encontraremos "casualmente" en la heladería… claro, se sentaran de esa forma… je no te preocupes que saldrá bien… no tiene que sospechar… por eso Kojiro se quedara con el… aja… está bien como tú digas… si se los diré… ok nos vemos luego… te amo **― **dijo y colgó.

Se dirigió hacia en donde estaban sus amigas comiendo y se sentó en al lado de Kaoru.

― ¿Qué te dijo Makoto? ―le pregunto la pelirroja.

―Dijo que se aseguraría que Masaru vaya con ellos a la heladería y de que no te preocuparas que regresaran ― dijo sonriendo.

―Tendré que agradecérselo cuando lo vea ― contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―Bueno tenemos que arreglarnos no iremos de pijama jajaja ― se río Miyako y se levantó seguida por sus amigas.

Miyako se dirigió rápidamente a su armario buscando la ropa adecuada para ese día.

― ¡los encontré! ― gritó emocionada, saco las ropas y se las dio a cada una.

― ¡Qué lindo! ― dijo Momoko con la ropa puesta, consistía una remara suelta blanca con un corazón negro en el centro, un jean azul oscuro gastados y zapatos negros con unos moños a los costados.

―No me quejo ― decía Kaoru viendo su ropa, que era una remera gris ajustada lisa, jean claro desteñido y converses blancas.

―Muy bien ya estamos listas… ¡así que andando chicas! ― decía Miyako, tenía puesta una musculosa suelta color celeste claro con la palabra "LAND" en blanco, short de jean claros y converses celeste.

―Estoy nerviosa ― dijo Momoko deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación.

―Tranquila todo saldrá bien, él te ama, tú lo amas, solo tienes que pedirle disculpas, estoy segura que te perdonara.

―Sí no lo hace, no te preocupes que me encargare de hacer la vida añicos, je incluso te aseguro que me vera hasta en sus sueños.

―Está bien, vámonos.

Salieron, casi arrastrando a la pelirroja, que se volvía a negar a salir de la casa. Se fueron caminando… va dos de ellas iban caminando, a la otra la estaban empujando.

―Vamos Momoko los chicos ya deben de estar ahí esperándonos ― dijo Miyako entrando a la heladería para ver si estaban.

― ¿Están? ― pregunto Kaoru sujetando aun a su amiga pelirroja.

―Aun no llegan, entremos ― dijo entrado.

―Está bien caminare, ya estamos aquí no puedo retractar así qué por favor suéltame Kaoru― se rindió Momoko.

―Momoko vámonos al baño, los chicos están por llegar, Kaoru ponte la gorra y siéntate de espaldas ― aviso Miyako.

Kaoru se puso la gorra y se sentó, Miyako y Momoko se fueron al baño, cuando estaban por entrar escucharon la puerta abrirse, al voltear, ahí los vieron; un chico de cabellos rubios despeinados y ojos azules, tenía puesta una remera blanca con una calavera de distintos colores en el centro, jean gastados y converses azules; un chico de cabellos pelirrojos igual que el anterior despeinados pero siendo cubiertos por una gorra roja con negro, remera roja con estrellas negras al costado cerca del hombro derecho, jean oscuros y converses rojas; por ultimo un chico de cabellos negros atados en una cola y de ojos verdes oscuros, tenía una remera verde oscura lisa con una campera negra arremangada hasta los codos, jean gastados y converses verde militar.

―Momoko entra antes de que te vean ― decía la rubia empujando a su amiga al baño.

― ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí?

―Hasta que Makoto me mande el mensaje.

Estuvieron calladas hasta que escucharon el sonido del celular de la rubia. Esta lo abrió y lo leyó.

―Muy bien Kaoru y yo estaremos sentada de espaldas y tú te sentaras al frente, Makoto y Kojiro estarán a nuestras espaldas y Masaru en frente, con Kaoru y Makoto vendremos al baño y el quedara solamente con Kojiro para que no sospeche nada ― le explicaba.

―Y nos tendré que acercarme ya que él no lo hará ¿verdad?

―Exacto, ok vámonos ya porque ya deben estar distrayéndolo ― dijo Miyako saliendo primera.

― ¿No mira?

―No, ven vamos rápido.

Las chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron rápidamente a sus asientos.

―Bien ya estamos aquí, así que comience el plan A.M.B.C.R. ― susurro Miyako sonriendo.

― ¿A.M.B.R.? ¿Qué es eso Miyako? ― preguntó Kaoru.

― "Ayudar a Momoko y Brick con su reconciliación" es mejor si lo abreviamos ― contestó divertida.

―Ok… el rubio oxigenado se está yendo al baño Miyako ― señalo Kaoru a Makoto.

―Muy bien vámonos, suerte Momoko ― dijo y se fueron.

Momoko levanto la mirada y ahí lo vio al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia o la estará ignorando. Kojiro noto eso y le hablo a su hermano para que quitara la vista del menú.

―Oye viejo ¿qué vas a pedir?

―No lo sé.

―Tu siempre lo sabes.

―Ahora no.

― ¿Ya lo pensaste?

―No.

― ¿Ahora?

―No.

― ¿Ya?

―No.

― ¿Listo?

― ¡Mierda Kojiro! ― le grito a su hermano que le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

― ¡¿Qué?! Solo pregunto idiota.

―Deja de preguntar… ― quito la vista del menú, y la dirigió hacia su hermano, pero vio que atrás de este estaba Momoko mirándolo ¿sorprendida y nerviosa?

Kojiro vio que no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a la pelirroja que estaba sentada detrás de él. Señal de que ya se tenía que ir para dar su espacio a la parejita. Pero para que este no sospeche nada se volvió hacia atrás y le guiño un ojo a Momoko.

―Humm… yo me voy ― dijo levantándose y yéndose hacia donde los demás miraban la escena.

Ni siquiera notaron que el moreno se había marchado, ellos seguían perdidos en sus miradas. Momoko fue la primera en reaccionar, se levantó. Masaru salió de su trace, al verla levantarse él pensó que se estaba por ir, pero cambio de parecer cuando la veía que se volvía a sentar pero enfrente suyo.

―Masaru… yo… ― tomó aire y continuo ― quería pedirte perdón por cómo te trate últimamente ― vio como el apartaba la mirada.

― ¿Piensas que con una disculpa podremos volver a tener algo?

―_No hace falta que me quites la mirada, para que entienda que ya no queda nada_― dijo le obligo a volver la vista hacia ella y continuo ― _aquella luna que antes nos bailaba, se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda _― suspiro, en eso vino una pregunta a su mente y la dijo en voz alta ― _¿Dónde__está el amor del que tanto hablan?_

― _¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma? _― eso la sorprendió y notó que, al igual que ella, lo dijo en voz alta.

―Lo lamento mucho Masaru, nunca debí compararte con alguien tan insignificante como lo es…

―No digas su nombre ― dijo mirándola fríamente.

―Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme ― estaba por irse pero fue detenida por la mano de Masaru.

―_Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo… _― le dijo sonriendo y continuo ― _déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho, volveré a pintar de colores el cielo, haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero._

―_Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca, déjame que voy a detener las horas, volveré a pintar de azul el universo, haré que todo esto sea solo un sueño _― dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

―_Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos, y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado._

―_Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios, no quiero tus manos en otras manos…_

―_**Porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo… **_― lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, se sorprendieron, se sonrojaron, se sonrieron.

Masaru se levantó y se sentó al lado de Momoko.

―Me lo vuelves a nombrar y te aseguro que esta vez no te dirigiré la palabra, además de que iré y le romperé la cara al imbécil ese ― dijo abrazándola.

―Creo que eso no será necesario, ya ni recuerdo cómo se llamaba ― contesto sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

―Yo menos.

―Te amo, así como eres.

― ¿Así y cómo soy? ― preguntó sonriendo burlonamente.

―Eres un maldito tramposo, burlón, valiente, divertido, demente, el mejor ex villano también el más guapo, aunque eso es de vez en cuando.

― ¿Cómo que de vez en cuando? Siempre soy guapo, me lo dicen a menudo.

―Pues te mienten, tú solo tienes que ser guapo para mí y para nadie más.

―Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

―Yo me entiendo.

―Te olvidaste que también soy inteligente.

―Si pero no más que yo, también eres infantil.

―No lo soy ¡tú lo eres! Y le diré a Mojo que tú me estás diciendo infantil ― dijo sacándole la lengua.

―Ay el niño del mono se enojó.

― ¿Sabes? También soy caprichoso.

―Igual que rebelde hum el típico chico malo.

―Qué enamora a todas las chicas.

―Pues vete con las otras chicas entonces ― dijo haciendo un puchero.

―No, prefiero quedarme con la niña que está sentada conmigo ahora.

― ¡Niña será tu…! ― no pudo continuar ya que Masaru la besó.

―Eres la niña a la que amo ― dijo y la volvió a besar.

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

― ¡Omg! Que tiernos ― decía Miyako mirando la escena.

―Sí muy tierno, ¿nos vamos? ―preguntó Kaoru mirando a Kojiro.

― ¡Nos fuimos! ― dijo y se llevó consigo a su novia.

―Bueno ahora ¿qué hacemos? ― pregunto Makoto a Miyako.

―Mmmm ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque?

―Claro vamos ― dijo y se fueron tomados de las manos.

**::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::α::**

**Aquí termina ¿qué les pareció?**

**Ichiro: si no les gusto… ahí está mi prima para que le arrojen todo lo que quieran jejeje**

**Yo: ¡el ayudo!**

**Ichiro: no es cierto ¬¬**

**Yo: el me hizo escuchar la canción **

**Ichiro: tu solita la escuchaste -.-**

**Yo: no importa tu tendrías que recibirlo al ser el mayor *u***

**Ichiro: ¡No tiene nada que ver! -.-***

**Yo: bueno me dicen que les aprecio ¿sí?**

**Ichiro: no hay que aportar nada más…**

**Yo: así que… ¡Nos despedimos! **

**Ichiro: les mandamos besos ;)**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
